


tell me you love this, tell me you're not miserable

by adorkable



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Or Not????, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Psychological Trauma, Quentin has powers, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Он украл не только первый поцелуй. Было бы глупо останавливаться на столь малом, при возможности не останавливаться вообще.





	tell me you love this, tell me you're not miserable

**Author's Note:**

> малышу!
> 
> ау относительно ЧП-2, у Квентина _есть_ способности и он ими активно пользуется  
> всё это очень дарковое дерьмо (и очень ООС, потому что я всё ещё не уверена в своих силах), читайте на свой страх и риск  
> АВТОРУ ОЧЕНЬ ТЯЖЕЛО И ЕГО КОЛБАСИТ 
> 
> п.с. текст случился из-за вот этого арта (осторожно, вы можете сгореть)  
> https://www.weibo.com/6469086647/HB7yV6azh?from=page_1005056469086647_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1562616270303
> 
> ни пуха, ни пера

Возвращение принесло ему не только следующий вдох, но и способности. Настоящие. Теперь не требовалась команда ассистентов, помощников, техников и сценаристов, готовых заглядывать ему в рот, в надежде на то, что им когда-нибудь перепадёт если не пятнадцать минут славы, то хотя бы пятнадцать секунд.  
До щелчка план был однозначный и простой. До щелчка Питер Паркер представлялся обычным школьником, пусть и с суперспособностями. Его неловкость и наивность лишь сыграли бы на руку.  
После щелчка... Не считая того, что в том числе и Питера не стало... У Квентина появилось время подумать.  
О да, подумать не просто на протяжении одного вечера, а на протяжении настоящей вечности. У вечности не было конца, у неё не было начала, вечность была одиночеством и темнотой.  
Возможно, в награду за то, что рассудок не подвергся никаким изменениям, он и получил свои силы.  
Приятно считать, что это должно было произойти. Приятно осознавать, что с его силами ему больше не нужна была Эдит.  
Но появилась другая проблема. Проблема по имени Питер Паркер.  
Эту проблему, в отличие от всех остальных, не требовалось решать. Её стоило лишь взять под контроль, заставить думать о том, о чём бы разрешал думать только Квентин. Делать только то, что он хотел бы сделать.  
Помешательство? Конечно, нет. Скорее, прихоть. Прихоти ведь были у любого человека. Особенно, у такого гениального, какими считал себя Квентин.

Знакомство вышло скомканным. Квентину понравилось, как осветилось лицо Питера при словах о другой реальности, пусть и покинутой.  
Он мог поклясться, что зрачки Питера расширялись.  
Внутри кольнула злость, ведь произошло это совсем не от прикосновения самого Квентина, а рукопожатие и долгие проникновенные взгляды он репетировал даже слишком долго.  
— Было приятно познакомиться, Питер, пусть и при таких обстоятельствах.  
— Да, и мне, мистер Бек.  
Когда он создал следующего монстра, то отчаянно жаждал возвращения Питера и его участия в битве. Чуть более активного участия, чем в предыдущий раз.  
В какой-то момент Квентин почти решился удвоить напор нападения на мирных граждан, но увидел вдали знакомый красный костюм и радостно улыбнулся. Славно, что его костюм позволял подобные «срывы», видеть которые не мог никто.

— Вы понимаете, что стали моим новым наставником? — Питер расслабленно спускался по ступеням, он смотрел на Квентина. В то время, как сам Квентин проглядел улицу до самого конца. Он увидел скопление свечей, букетов и большую фотографию, стоящую в рамке.  
Питер проследил за его взглядом. Увидел несколько опрокинутых мусорных баков и вернул своё внимание Квентину.  
— Надеюсь, я не подведу тебя, — Квентин хлопнул его по плечу и сжал пальцы несколько раз. Он почувствовал... Впрочем, дело не касалось его самого.  
— Нам стоит наладить что-то вроде расписания, я лучше поддаюсь контролю, если он систематический, — Питер, не иначе как от неловкости, наступил себе же на мысок кроссовка, но удержался от падения. Впрочем, падать недолго, всего-то три ступени.  
Квентин не знал, сколько осталось падать ему самому. Слова про «систематический контроль» прозвучали сомнительно, он сам понимал, что не стоило воспринимать всё буквально.  
Рассказ про ЭмДжей никуда не делся. Только Питер в очередной раз проводил время вместе со своим новым наставником, а не пытался организовать неловкий и полный стыда первый поцелуй с одноклассницей. 

Они сражались вместе в последний раз, выходило немного не так гладко, как хотелось бы Квентину. Костюм Питера горел на нём, и в какой-то момент Квентин готов был поклясться, что тот огнеупорный. Ровно до того момента, пока Питер при помощи паутины не оказался в Темзе. И не вынырнул оттуда с голым боком.  
— Питер? — он постарался не кричать, хотя и хотелось.  
Всё это шоу изначально для самого Квентина, для его Мистерио, для внутренней темноты, которая только и представляла, как ломала Питера на кусочки и собирала обратно, чтобы сломать заново. И так до бесконечности. Пока один из них не лишится рассудка.  
Квентин совсем не понимал, что его рассудок уже начал медленно ускользать. Ускользать то ли в страну, то ли в целую вселенную по имени Питер Паркер. Больше не было никакой проблемы, но не было и никакого решения, казавшегося очевидным раньше.  
Костюм Питера загорелся во второй раз, в этот раз на ноге. Квентин усиленно отказывался сравнивать Питера с Икаром. Так усиленно, что почти забыл, что нужно и дальше отыгрывать свою роль.

Они поцеловались на этом же мосту. Всё так просто? Всё просто, если учесть факт того, что Квентин выглядел как ЭмДжей. Волосы мешали и постоянно лезли в лицо, незнакомый голос и шаткая походка... Непривычное сочетание. Квентин пожалел, что не попробовал всё раньше, не подготовился к тому, к чему действительно стоило подготовиться.  
— ЭмДжей! — в его глазах светилось всё сразу: волнение, радость, любовь, закатное солнце и огонь.  
Сердце Квентина сжалось, ведь всё предназначалось школьнице, находящейся где-то в Тауэере и всё ещё не выбравшейся оттуда.  
— Питер! Ты жив, и ты... — Он смочил губы языком, случайно облизав волосы. С трудом не закатил глаза от надвигающегося бешенства. — Паук.  
— Да, я же говорил тебе. Ты жива? — шаг вперёд, уверенный и хромой. Шаг героя, которого так легко раздавить. Квентин сжал кулак и тоже сделал шаг вперёд.  
— Я же здесь, — последовавший смешок вызвал у Питера морщинку между бровей. Что, так она себя не вела? Нужно запомнить. Только вот, надолго ли пригодится подобная информация?  
— Ты здесь... ЭмДжей, мне нужно сказать тебе...  
— Питер, ты мне тоже нравишься, — он старательно не жевал губы и держал зрительный контакт.  
В этот момент Питер бросился вперёд и неловко клюнул Квентина в губы. В губы, принадлежащие ЭмДжей.  
Слишком мало, даже не распробовал. Из горла вырвался стон разочарования, но Квентин взял себя в руки (в который раз за бесконечный день) и посмотрел лишь на губы Питера, прежде чем снова сократить расстояние между ними двумя.  
Во второй раз вышло лучше, под незнакомыми женскими руками Квентин почувствовал дрожь Питера, вдохнул запах гари, даже запах обгоревшей кожи.  
Его губы сухие и солёные, Квентин облизнул их, запоминая то, с какой лёгкостью Питер открыл рот, с каким облегчением ответил на поцелуй и быстро начал углублять его. Отвечал он так, словно поцелуй — вода, и Питер не пил несколько дней.  
Квентин провёл ладонью вниз и коснулся голой, обожжённой лишь местами кожи, Питер резко вздрогнул, в тот момент поцелуй оборвался, и они судорожно дышали друг другу во влажные губы.  
Питер посмотрел на него с таким удивлением, что на секунду поднялась паника: он уже стал собой или остался ЭмДжей?  
Следом Питер улыбнулся и Квентина отпустило. Он всё ещё главная школьная любовь Человека-паука. Всё под контролем. 

— В вашем мире всё было иначе? Может, там были летающие скейтборды? Или никогда не изобретали вакцину от оспы?  
Питер болтал ногами, сидя на очередной высотке. Без маски, доверчивый и наивный. Можно было следить за тем, как ветер гладил его волосы. На такой высоте оказалось удивительно спокойно.  
Квентин усмехнулся и потёр бороду, ему не хотелось выдумывать лишнее. Так что казалось проще сказать что-то максимально приближенное к правде.  
— Наш мир был таким же, как и ваш, за одним исключением — все рождавшиеся там мутанты стояли на учёте.  
— На каком-то особенном?  
— Да, в карточке на каждого из нас был записан способ скорейшего нашего устранения.  
Глаза Питера расширились от ужаса. Испугался? Готов был начать громко сочувствовать?  
Квентин покрутил кольцо, как бы невзначай, он скучал по погибшей жене. Его жена тоже была такой, как и он, пусть её способности и показались лишь после тридцати лет.  
У них были дети, двое. Он очень скучал. Очень.  
— Квентин, — голос Питера сорвался. Подобный поворот настолько его шокировал, что не появилось и намёка на уже ставшее привычным «вы». — Мне жаль.  
Он потянулся рукой в сторону Квентина и положил ладонь ему на плечо, сжимая. Возвращая одно из таких же старых касаний.  
— Всё в порядке, Питер. Я здесь. Я в безопасности. Ты мне сильно помог.  
— Да какой уж помог, я ничего толком не сделал, — он смущённо улыбнулся и быстро убрал руку. — Мне уже в самом деле пора. Передавайте Фьюри, что я до самой субботы не буду свободен, пусть даже не пытается дозвониться мне. Особенно, через Мэй. Или Хэппи.  
Натянул маску, но не до конца, остался виден лишь рот, да подбородок с шеей.  
С шеей, на которой не видно ни одного синяка. Квентин сглотнул, и сделал это громко, но Питер болтал и ничего не заметил.  
— А ты, — напоследок Питер стал ещё смелее. — Ты можешь заскочить в гости, или перехватить меня где-нибудь.  
— Постараюсь не отвлекать тебя, думаю, сейчас это последнее, что тебе нужно.  
— Не фантазируй за меня. Слушай, что я говорю.  
Пока Питер разворачивался спиной, огромная растяжка с изображением Железного Человека сменилась на рекламу строящегося торгового центра. Квентин проследил за плавными движениям, спускающегося всё ниже Питера, пока тот не исчез между другими высотками. 

Он украл не только первый поцелуй. Было бы глупо останавливаться на столь малом, при возможности не останавливаться вообще. В этот раз он сделал так, чтобы чёртовы волосы не мешались. Кроссовки, спортивные штаны и футболка. На нём даже не было лифчика, да и зачем он? Грудь ЭмДжей маленькая и аккуратная.  
Питер открыл дверь без футболки, он не ждёл сегодня никого, так что Квентину не нужно было ничего выдумывать.  
— Ты не соскучился по мне? — и поцелуй, без ожидания ответа.  
Пальцы скользнули по коже, впиваясь в неё. Разве не так бы себя вела настоящая ЭмДжей? Пожалуй, именно так.  
Питер застонал, когда Квентин начал сосать его язык, его ладони сорвались (наконец-то!) с девчачьей талии и опустились на задницу, сжимая её, но делая всё предельно аккуратно.  
Воспитанный мальчик, мальчик, вжимающийся своей якобы девушке между ног своим стояком.  
— Пойдём, — срывающийся шёпот, Квентин, пусть и контролировал себя, хотел запомнить каждую деталь, и отлично отыгрывал возбужденную девушку-подростка. Это просто, он был таким. И без разницы, в самом деле, не играет никакой роли, мальчик или девочка. У всех одинаково волнительно поджимался низ живота, беспокойно билось сердце и появлялись проблемы с дыханием. В возбуждении не было ничего нового. Новое было в том, чтобы наблюдать и отслеживать возбуждение другого человека.  
Он позволил Питеру стянуть с себя штаны. Позволил совершить несколько неловких поцелуев чуть выше трусиков. Возволил скользнуть пальцами под резинку и потянуть их вниз.  
Квентин следит за тем, с какой радостью и жадностью Питер прикасался к ЭмДжей, вылизывал её, запускал в неё язык. Словно между ними всё происходило уже много раз.  
Это первый раз. Квентин знал наверняка.  
Он стонал, он ведь чувствовал всё, и коснулся пальцами виска Питера.  
В тот момент в комнате стало чуть темнее, взгляд Питера сменился на ошалевший. Всё буквально за пару секунд.  
Воспитанный Питер хотел, чтобы ЭмДжей кончила. Воспитанный Питер хотел трахнуть её. Нет, не трахнуть. Он не такой, не так ли? Он хотел заняться с ней любовью, или, на крайний случай, хотя бы сексом. Нежным сексом. Воспитанный Питер читал, что после оргазма мышцы расслаблялись, становилось не так больно, становилось приятно. Он не хотел причинить боль своей второй большой любви в жизни. Как не хотел и первой, но там была боль другого рода.  
Квентин почувствовал прикосновение пальцев, почувствовал, как один проник в его (и не его!) тело, а спустя пару минут и второй. Он захлёбывался стонами и жмурился, в комнате стало ещё темнее, как в грозу. Питер обволакивал свою ненаглядную ЭмДжей, не жалел для неё нежности, осторожности и даже терпения. Квентин, чувствуя приближение оргазма, именно в тот момент оттянул голову Питера. За волосы. Без нежности, без намёка на неё.  
В тот момент ему меньше всего хотелось, чтобы перед собой Питер видел ЭмДжей. Он должен был увидеть Квентина.  
Но было ещё слишком рано, преступно рано. Нужно было подождать. Он знал это, он понял всё это уже слишком давно.  
— Что? — только и успел спросить Питер. Даже при плохом освещении удалось разглядеть, что весь его рот порозовел и стал влажным, даже кончик носа. Квентин сел, позволяя ногам окончательно разъехаться в сторону. Он облизнул губы Питера и кончик его носа.  
Хотелось сморщиться, из-за вкуса. Вкус должен был принадлежать Квентину.  
Перед собой Питер видел совсем не его.  
— Сделай это сейчас, я хочу тебя. Сейчас же.  
— И ни минутой позже? — пытался отшутиться Питер, но быстро смолк. Видимо, Квентину удался взгляд «заткнись и делай».  
Они вместе раскатали презерватив по его члену. От ощущения пульсации чужой крови, у Квентина между ног стало действительно влажно, ноги захотелось сжать, но он наоборот удержал их распахнутыми.  
Питер оказался неловок и взвинчен, двигается медленно. Замер после первого полного толчка, посмотрел лихорадочными глазами в лицо ЭмДжей. Квентин погладил его по лбу, убрал волосы, поцеловал в сгиб локтя.  
— Давай, Питер, давай.  
Он не отпустил себя, конечно нет, ведь это могло закончиться плачевно. Особенно плачевно для первого секса.  
Когда Питера накрыл оргазм, Квентин держал его в лицо в руках ЭмДжей, вглядываясь в каждую деталь. Красные пятна на лице, мокрая чёлка, безумный взгляд и жаждущий, приоткрытый рот. Квентин кончил, стоило только проворным пальцам Питера коснуться клитора, два раза, не больше, и его тело от самых кончиков пальцев до затылка сотрясла смутная, незнакомая раньше дрожь.  
Питер лежал на нём сверху и старательно выравнивал дыхание. Квентин уже знал, что воспоминание в его сознании не начнёт покрываться пылью очень и очень долго.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Не уверена, но, думаю, мы скоро это выясним, — за разговором последовал поцелуй полусухими ртами. Любовь во взгляде Питера зашкаливала.  
Квентин закрыл глаза, а за окном раздался раскат молний, в комнате стало окончательно темно. 

— У тебя с женой была любовь с первого взгляда?  
— Нет, разве так бывает?  
— Конечно!  
— И у тебя с ЭмДжей именно она — любовь с первого взгляда?  
— Скорее, с первого подкола, — Питер висел вниз головой и разглядывал стену.  
Он не знал, что там огромное граффити, да, да, всё с тем же Тони, будь он проклят, Старком. Питер видел изображение темнокожего человека и приписку «покойся с миром». Питер увлечён тем, как детально сделана работа, на неё наверняка потратили не один час. Квентин доволен — с этими маскировками у него никогда не возникли бы проблемы.  
— Это чудесно, Питер. Ты же знаешь поговорку, про «заставить девушку смеяться».  
Сначала никакой реакции, а потом приглушённый смех из-под маски.  
— Лучше бы я не знал, о чём речь!  
— Ваше поколение соображает быстрее моего, хотя бы что-то в этой вселенной лучше, чем было у меня.  
Питер зацепился за крышу здания и присосался к стене, полз, разглядывая детали граффити, готов даже потереть пальцем, пусть и закованным в костюм.

Первым Квентин отрезал Фьюри. Дело не из простых, но выполнимое. Несколько проигнорированных звонков. Ответная реакция от тёти Мэй (ну и женщина, такую играть одно удовольствие, смешанное с мучением). Несколько поломанных жучков. Завершающая часть — разговор с Питером, упор в котором шёл на «ты не обязан пополнять их ряды, можешь ещё пожить для себя». Да, с подростками просто. С подростками просто, если ими легко манипулировать.  
Питером оказалось легко манипулировать.  
Питер словно ждал команды от Квентина. От Мистерио. От таинственного человека, даже не с этой планеты.  
Человека, который, при должных обстоятельствах, мог бы сломать Паучку шею. Или даже сделать это так, чтобы Питер ничего не понял. Или получил удовольствие?  
Нет, его боль не должна быть такой. Возможно, позже, но не сейчас.  
Квентину нравилось происходящее. Постоянное тестирование лимита своих возможностей. Точно так же, как и с самими силами, без которых в последнее время практически ничего не удавалось сделать.  
Иногда он пугался и фантазировал, что за пять лет в темноте он напитался ей слишком сильно и она начала поедать его изнутри. Но мысли быстро переключались к короткому и весомому «ты параноик», и успокоение возвращалось.  
Фьюри остался позади. У него слишком много работы, в том числе работы над новыми мутантами, объявившимися в больших размерах. И всё как один — подростки. Какой уж тут Человек-Паук?

В один из дней он связал Питера. Не от своего лица, конечно, иллюзия позволила парню увидеть почти инопланетную тварь.  
Всё ради собственного удовольствия. Обездвиженный Питер, задранная маска, испуг в глазах и щупальца, оплетающие его руки и ноги.  
Квентин дразнил его какое-то время, выслушивая супергеройский бред, а когда понял, что никто не собирался приходить на помощь (как и было задумано), показал Питеру гонку фантазий. Влез прямо ему в сознание и позволил увидеть такие вещи, о которых тот даже и подумать не мог.  
Квентина не интересовало, возбудился ли тот от недолговременного приключения.  
Очередная проверка Питера Паркера, на его... Доступность? Проверка пройдена.  
Квентин оставил его, скрючившегося на бетонном полу, одного, с красными глазами.

Следом шли: Сокол, Соколиный Глаз, Халк, Шури.  
Капитан Марвел так и не появилась на Земле. Это создало бы проблемы, так что у Квентина ещё было время над всем подумать.  
Сам он исправно помогал Фьюри, если тот о помощи просил. Чаще всего причина для исходила даже не от Квентина. Ему редко бывало скучно. Работы оказалось полно. Пудрить мозги не так-то легко. Одно дело, когда ложь заключалась лишь в словах. Другое — когда для хороший лжи нужно было перекраивать реальность, следить за всем сказанным и запоминать услышанное.  
Уже одного того, что в жизни Питера напоминания о существовании Тони Старка снизились до минимального процента, говорило о том, что Квентин не жалел сил. Ему правда хотелось потратить всего себя ради парня. Пусть даже тот и не понимал, что происходило в его жизни, и из-за кого происходило.  
Питер оставался доволен каждой их встречей, каждым совместным боем. Питер восхищался Мистерио, рассказывал о том, какой его новый наставник потрясающий. Рассказывал только Мэй, Хэппи, ЭмДжей и Неду. У Питера оказалось не так много друзей. Это чудесно.  
Квентин продумывал шаги наперёд и жалел лишь, что всё невозможно было сделать одновременно.  
Сразу опустить всё занавесы, скрыть Питера не просто от публики, но скрыть Питера во тьме, куда никому нельзя добраться.  
Пока бывшие Мстители не рвались восстанавливать рабочие (и не только) связи с Человеком-пауком, Мистерио не дремал. Он усиленно работал даже, когда просто пил кофе. На кухне Питера. Разглядывая пижаму Мэй, но особое внимание, уделяя синякам под глазами Питера.  
— Ты не спал?  
— Спал... — он ковырял оладьи, но не ел. Перекатывал еду по тарелке. — Но плохо.  
— Кошмары?  
— Да.  
— Давно?  
— Последние несколько недель, не каждый день.  
Не каждый день, потому что и Квентину хотелось хоть изредка спать ночью, а не в дневное время, когда весь мир жил, а он словно находился в заморозке до конца дней Земли.  
— Мне уже пора собираться, думаю, дальше вы сами, — Мэй посмотрела на часы и увидела, что опаздывала уже на час.  
Фантастика.  
В самом деле, ей некуда было торопиться, но Квентину хотелось остаться наедине с Питером. И как можно скорее. Ему хотелось впитать это «мне плохо» без лишних свидетелей.  
Когда в квартире стало тише, Квентин потянулся к руке Питера, безвольно лежащей на столе, и сжал, давая понять, что тот не один.  
— Что тебе снится?  
— Я не могу вспомнить. Никогда не могу вспомнить, — Питер потёр глаза свободной рукой. Нет, он не хотел плакать, он слишком устал, и плохо понимал, что происходило.  
Да, хорошо, так и должно быть.  
Питеру не снились кошмары.  
Квентин стирал Питеру память, заменял старые (и настоящие) воспоминания на новые (и ложные). Кропотливая работа, в которой не стоило цеплять лишнее в надежде, что стало бы проще перебирать важное и неважное.  
В Питере важно всё, как и его воспоминания.  
Питер забывал, и это нормально. Очень скоро он смог бы спокойно смотреть на любое изображение с Железным Человеком. Потому что у них больше не было бы связи. Скоро Питер не будет Человеком-пауком. Он не перестанет быть Питером, но после наверняка уже не будет Паркером.  
У него не окажется тёти, девушки, лучшего друга. У него не будет никого кроме Квентина.  
Возможно, у него в первое время даже не будет возможности нормально ходить. Чтобы всё выглядело натурально.  
И придется, как следует поработать над тем, как Питера будут видеть все другие люди (и не только).  
— Мне хочется спать прямо сейчас.  
— Ложись.  
— Мне... Страшно? Я словно не могу больше нормально засыпать один.  
Они переместились в комнату Питера, теперь такую просторную, Квентин не сел на кровать, он сел на пол и прижался спиной в тумбочке и всем выпирающим ручкам. Питер, словно маленький, протянул к нему руку, после того, как улёгся. Ему следовало бы постричься, и заскочить в душ. Мелочи.  
Квентин дал ему заснуть. Заснуть в самом деле и проспать без кошмаров. Наверное, очень сложно расставаться со своими воспоминаниями и даже не понимать этого.  
Он погладил Питера, прошёлся пальцами по волосам, прочертил ресницы и даже круги под глазами.  
Смотреть на измученного Питера оказалось удивительно приятно. Квентин ничего не пытался с собой поделать, никакого осуждения или другой эмоции из этого спектра не проскочило. Всё казалось лишним.  
Важным был лишь Питер.  
Питер, и то, как скоро он окажется отрезан от своей жизни.  
Как скоро он перестанёт быть тем, кого хотел заполучить Квентин.  
Он должен был остаться именно им, но без воспоминаний о проклятом Старке и всех, кто был с ним хоть как-то связан.

— Она меня бросила, — а голос спокойный, будто ему наплевать.  
— И что ты испытываешь?  
— Ничего. Это нормально?  
— Возможно. Возможно, потом тебе станет хуже. Ты захочешь вернуть её. Или разгромить собственную комнату. Напиться. Обезоружить вооружённого преступника без костюма.  
— Ты мне идеи подкидываешь?  
— Прости, а тебе, что нужно, успокоение? Любовь... Она бывает сложной. Иногда тебе хочется избавиться от неё, потому что она душит, иногда ты мечтаешь задержать её в своих пальцах ещё хоть на секунду. Она сложная, страшная, она жестокая.  
— Ого.  
— Ладно, я заболтался. Ты легко переживёшь это, точнее, ты можешь позволить себе легко пережить это, а можешь, как следует настрадаться.  
— Пожалуй, я выберу «настрадаться».  
Через три часа, лёжа в своей постели, Питер увидел сны. В этот раз он запомнил каждый. Он запомнил то, насколько колючей оказалась щетина Квентина. Как сильно его пальцы впились в бёдра Питера. Как глубоко и сильно тот заглотил член Питера. Или как хорошо у Питера в заднице скользили сразу четыре пальца, потому что _«хороший мальчик, если сможешь выдержать это, то я выебу тебя, да-да-да»_. Питеру снилось, что он выдержал. Выдержал, и не сорвался в оргазм от переполненности сразу. Но следующий оргазм оказался ещё сильнее, он вынес Питера из сна, заставив неловко приложить пальцы к влажным трусам.  
Ещё долго он лежал и смотрел в потолок, пытаясь понять, что произошло, но в конце сдался и пошёл менять бельё. После этого сон стал пустым и не вызвал никаких эмоций. Хотя отдохнуть Питеру так и не удалось в полной мере. 

В один из дней Мэй не пришла с работы. Утром она не попрощалась с Питером.  
Дело в том, что вечером Мэй пришла в квартиру, а там была лишь одна комната. Чуть позже к ней присоединился Хэппи, они отлично проверили вечер за китайской едой и бутылкой красного вина. Они не вспоминали о Питере, их мысли были сосредоточены друг на друге. В их жизнях не осталось места для Питера Паркера. Его там не было никогда.  
Кошмары ведь снились не только Питеру, всё стоило делать постепенно. Ожидание нервировало, но успех радовал Квентина.  
В тот день Квентин находится в квартире Питера с самого обеда. Ему не нужно было накладывать иллюзию, точнее, не нужно было делать это сразу же.  
Сначала достаточно было избавиться от всех фотографий. Избавиться от одежды. Проверить ванную комнату, и ещё раз комнату самой Мэй. Уже после этого можно воспользоваться способностями. Обустроить всё немного иначе. Сделать из её комнаты тренажерный зал. Оставить минимальный набор посуды. Возможно, избавиться от каких-то вещей Питера.  
Просто потому что те были слишком мешковатыми. Или старыми.  
Или напоминали о том, что Питер всё ещё подросток.  
Квентину не хотелось вспоминать об этом без надобности. И он не вспоминал. Возможно, скоро смог бы забыть и сам Питер.  
Тот вечер оказался странным, они говорили об учёбе и дальнейшем её продолжении. Обсуждали, что именно стоило выбрать как тот самый университет мечты.  
Среди брошюр промелькнуло «Старк», Квентин скрыл бумажку за кучей других, одинаково зазывающе обещающих успех.

Он забрал из его головы всё. По крупинкам. Самодельный костюм, боль от первой проигранной драки. Первое спасение Старком. Знакомство со Мстителями. Ту нелепую драку с Капитаном Америкой. Квентин забрал всё. Ему не хотелось ничего хранить. Это не его воспоминания, но именно они мешают ему делать всё, о чём мечталось.  
Если подумать, то ему не хотелось делать ничего запредельного.  
Просто оставить Питера себе.  
Прихоть.  
Он не забыл — всё это прихоть. Хотя иногда сердце странно вело себя, словно Квентин снова вернулся в подростковую действительность и пытался развести девушку на первый поцелуй. Или первый отсос, что ещё волнительнее, ведь её зубы находились бы в непосредственной близости от его члена.  
Происходило что-то странное, и он бы рад назвать это влюблённостью в Питера, но всё казалось ложью. Ложью таких масштабов, которые Квентин ещё не успел в жизни охватить.  
Питер становится пустым. Пустым от себя самого. И Квентин начал наполнять его собой. Подсовывал воспоминания, которых не было. Всё невинные. Они друзья, лучшие друзья и Питер находился на попечении у Квентина. После того, как его родная тётя Мэй погибла от рук магазинного вора.  
Жестокая смерть. Более жестоко лишь то, что она умирала у Питера на руках. У Питера, который задержался по дороге домой всего-то на десять минут. Как делал это постоянно.  
Итак, он на попечении. И они отлично ладили. Только вот Питер испытывал к Квентину чувства. Обычная подростковая влюблённость?  
Кто знал.

— Где я?  
— Ты мне скажи, — женский голос не наполнен теплотой, но и не должен.  
— В больнице.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Питер.  
— Фамилия?  
Небольшая пауза, заминка, прямо как в плохо поставленном спектакле.  
— Бек.  
— Хорошо, Питер. Ты попал в аварию, временно ты не можешь ходить, твою ногу собирали несколько часов, но прогноз положительный. Подлежишь восстановлению.  
— А мой... Дядя? Он приходил?  
Квентин вошёл в палату, в руке пачка драже и отвратительный кофе из автомата.  
Питер слабо улыбнулся. У него синяк на половину лица. Воротник на шее. Он разбит. Он прекрасен. Он собран обратно Квентином.  
Они остались наедине. Квентин осторожно поцеловал правую (неповреждённую) бровь Питера. Прикоснулся губами долго и тепло, чувствуя холодные пальцы на своём запястье.  
— Я скоро заберу тебя отсюда.  
— Скорее, — он протянул руку для сладостей. Жевать больно, но Питер терпел и ничего не говорит. Он был на обезболивающих.  
Срежиссировать ту аварию было просто. Как и управлять ею.  
Невероятно тяжело оказалось увидеть Питера без сознания, разбитую ногу, откинутую голову. Но Квентин знал, что Питер жив. Хотя это не приносило никакого успокоения. Он ведь сам решил, что авария должна стать настоящей.  
Ему нужна была авария.  
Вместе с ней произошла и вторая.  
За которой последовали новости «Человек-паук трагически погиб». Да, мало того, что в здание врезался автобус, в нём ещё и был целый отряд девочек-скаутов. И всё это пытался предотвратить Питер Паркер. А как же тайна личности? Теперь уже, когда он умер, это не имело значения. Его имя можно было рассказать каждому встречному. И внезапно Мэй вспомнила, что у неё был племянник, а Хэппи понял, что не видел его слишком уж долго.  
Как и Нед, как и все одноклассники Питера, включающие в себя ЭмДжей. Но ведь они расстались. И давно. Она не сильно скорбела. По крайней мере, так казалось Квентину. 

— Разве тебе не хочется вернуть мне... Меня?  
— Почему мне должно хотеться подобных вещей? Ты есть у меня, я есть у тебя. Тебе мало?  
— Тебе не кажется, что это нечестно? Что я мог бы быть твоим и без всех этих уловок.  
— Даже если бы знал, кто я на самом деле? Даже если бы я показал тебе, как твой драгоценный Тони вылезает из могилы как настоящий зомби?  
— Зачем бы тебе делать такое?  
— Чтобы увидеть как тебе больно. Чтобы сломать тебя. Чтобы починить тебя своими руками.  
— Не всем требуется починка.  
— Но всех можно сломать.  
— Доволен собой?  
— Ты был моей проблемой, и превратился в решение. Я доволен тобой.  
— Мне это не нужно. Мне нужна моя жизнь. Моя семья, девушка, мои неумелые попытки заменить Т...  
— Заткнись.  
— От того, что я не произнесу его имя, ничего не изменится. Оно крутится у меня в голове.  
— Тебе же будет легче, если не станешь ничего произносить. Ты знаешь, что я хочу слышать.  
— Что я люблю тебя и не хочу, чтобы кто-то или что-то вставало между нами. Так?  
— Не совсем, тебе стоит постараться и подумать над подходящими интонациями.  
— Квентин.  
— Что?  
— Я не могу больше разговаривать.

Квентин отказался работать с Фьюри. Сказал, что сможет консультировать, но не более того. Никому такой вариант не понравился, конечно, ведь им требовались боевые единицы, настоящее пушечное мясо. Трудно поверить, что именно на такого рода место все и зазывали любимого Человека-паука.  
Следующий Тони Старк, следующий алкоголик, который погубил жизнь половины вселенной, чтобы через пять лет вернуть всё на место. Или почти на место?  
Квентин радовался, что Старк умер. Ему хотелось бы самому увидеть это, как угасал его взгляд. Ему хотелось бы увидеть и реакцию Питера на такой финал той битвы.

Они начали искать Человека-паука, да, спустя полтора года оказалось, что погибший парень в костюме был кем-то совершенно другим. Но он, как минимум, учился вместе с Питером Паркером в одной школе.  
— Ты никогда не хотел быть супергероем? — спросил Питер в то утро.  
— Разве я уже не супергерой? Для тебя? — Квентин погрозил ему пальцем.  
— Настоящий.  
Его день рождения был три месяца назад. Квентин ждал, когда же разорвётся бомба, но этого так и не происходило. Происходили только долгие взгляды, ещё более долгие касания. Питер боялся, но ему сильно хотелось. Вслух об этом не говорил. Всё ещё страдал от низкой самооценки. Прямо как раньше.  
Квентину нравилось. Почему-то именно теперь он готов был ждать Питера.  
Его сердце, хоть и продолжало неровно биться, перестало доставлять неудобство, следовавшими за каждым сбоем мыслями.  
— И чтобы я мог делать, как супергерой? Помимо спасения тебя.  
Возможно, он подыграл Питеру. Или что-то сделал, но сам не заметил. Тарелка с хлопьями громко стукнула о столешницу, и начала раскручиваться. Она была ещё полная. Молоко брызгало в стороны. На пальцы Питера и его домашние штаны.  
Пожалуй, это точно сделал тот самый Мистерио. Питеру об этом знать было необязательно. Они были обычными людьми, без способностей. Два разбитых жизнью человека, каким-то чудом оставшиеся в живых.  
Он коснулся молочными пальцами лица Квентина. Провёл под глазом, оставляя след, точно от слезы.  
— А какая бы у меня была суперспособность?  
— Всегда возвращаться, — он прошептал и наклонился к Питеру, но не завершил движение, позволив ему решить всё самостоятельно.  
Его ноги удивительно ловко (даже левая, пострадавшая при аварии) обвились вокруг талии Квентина, вжимая тела друг в друга.  
— Возвращаться?  
Питер, конечно, не знал. Его больше не мучили кошмары. Теперь кошмары мучили Квентина. Кошмары были Питером, приходящим к нему в спальню. Очень часто. Садящимся рядом с ним и разговаривающим. Тот, ночной Питер он помнил всё. Он даже каким-то образом узнал, что ЭмДжей не всегда была собой.  
Нет, это не являлось галлюцинациями. Но что-то пошло не так, и Квентин не знал, как всё исправить.  
Так что Питер сам решал, когда закончить разговор. Его нужно было лишь отвести обратно в постель.  
В очередной слабой надежде на то, что к утру он правда ничего не вспомнит, и он не вспоминал.  
— Ты всегда возвращаешься ко мне, даже с того света, — Квентин поцеловал его ещё раз, сжал пальцами всё, до чего мог дотянуться и понёс Питера в спальню.  
Всё казалось страшным сном. Страшным, потому что наконец-то происходило в самом деле, и Квентину не было нужды прятаться в теле школьницы. Не нужно бояться, что контроль треснет, а следом за ним и иллюзия. Не нужно бояться стольких вещей.  
Питер в его руках был нервным, но требовательным, он с радостью помогал Квентину раздеваться и раздевать самого себя. Он сам закинул правую ногу на плечо Квентину, так, что их лица оказались очень близко. Он направил его пальцы внутрь себя, недовольно хныкая от слишком медленного темпа.  
Питер даже пытался предложить отказаться от презерватива.  
Но Квентин клюнул его губами в щеку и заговорщически прошептал:  
— Пусть лучше твой первый раз будет максимально чистым, поверь мне.  
Он хотел сказать «наш», но это было бы ложью, хотя Питер не заметил никакого подвоха. Его заметил Квентин.  
Все сомнения потерялись через несколько минут, когда Питер вскрикнул от неожиданности, но не боли, впился пальцами в плечи Квентина и захрипел от удовольствия. Так медленно, что, казалось, время готово было остановиться.  
Он снова запоминал Питера таким. В этот раз потому что мог сделать всё без последующего укола совести.  
Держать Питера в руках казалось радостью и мучением. Всем сразу. Как и многие дни, недели и месяцы до этого.  
Питер был мучением.  
Питер перестал быть прихотью.  
Питер перестал быть решением или проблемой.  
Питер был Питером.  
Его хотелось отпустить на свободу, но разве можно было устроить это сейчас. И сделаться при этом не целью номер один?  
Пока Питер стонал в его рот, Квентин целовал его так глубоко, как никогда раньше. Его пальцев, лежавших на щеке Питера, коснулась влага.  
Квентин открыл глаза и посмотрел на Питера.  
На его лице было написано всё.  
Квентин вжался лицом ему в шею, продолжая двигаться внутри Питера:  
— Лучше с тобой, чем без тебя.  
В следующее мгновение Квентин моргнул и оказался в темноте. В темноте, когда-то окружавшей его пять лет. В ней он мог найти ответы, не так ли?  
Да?  
_— Питер, ты здесь?_


End file.
